


Simply not enough

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: OOC characters, Other, Yandere!L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere!L. Need I say more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply not enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lfuker69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lfuker69/gifts).



> This is was a request by Lfuker69 , I'm sorry it took so long (and this is only part 1 of 3...)

Every day was the same for him. Go to school, be bored to death by the teachers boring lessons, plan how best to murder them, well maybe not that last one, it depended on just how bored he really was that day. Except today was going to be different, he had a good feeling about today. L knew it was going to be exiting- something new. He hadn't the faintest idea how he knew such a thing. He just did.  
L got to the bus stop 5 minutes early today, normally he was about 5 minutes late, but not today. He got to school on time, went to his first class on time. And he didn't even know why he was like this today. What made today different? Why was it special? And then he remembered- there was a new student joining his class, one on a scholarship too- just like himself. Despite going to what was probably the poshest school in Britain, he wasn't particularly rich, he was exited to meet someone who wasn't a rich snob like the rest. Someone like him.  
By the time he got to school, L was unusually excited about meeting this new student- maybe she would be hot, and they could go out. He smiled slightly thinking about that. Sometimes he felt like a loner, so having a hot new girlfriend might boost his popularity slightly, even if he didn't want to be friends with all those posh freaks.  
What he certainly wasn't expecting, as the teacher talked to the class about the new student, was for it to be a guy. And a goddamn sexy one at that. Light Yagami, in L's slightly messed up mind, was sheer, utter perfection. He had looks, brains, everything. And L knew that he wanted all that for himself. And he always got something if he wanted it.


End file.
